


A Step Up

by unboundpen



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 01:58:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unboundpen/pseuds/unboundpen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Jason’s long overdue trip to the grocery store, and Damian tags along. Little did they know that a bit of confessing was going to happen near the deodorant section.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Step Up

Constant uprising of an eyebrow was a symptom every time the brat came around, and this time was really not any different.

 

There were plenty of ordinary stuff that vigilantes do normally. They take baths, they eat, sleep, and on occasion: they had to venture out into the real world to run errands. Jason was no exception. Disliking the whole ordeal altogether, he only chose to go out to get necessities when he ran out of everything. _Everything._ It was an all day event that he took out of his oh so busy schedule to do.

He had planned on having this day to himself, only to have the demonbrat slip into his apartment and demand to entertain him. One statement led to another and that had resulted with Damian walking beside him in the grocery store.

“Honestly, Todd, you’re down to your last bar of soap, two rolls of toilet paper, and no detergent. Even an idiot such as yourself should realize that letting those items dwindle to the last minute is hazardous.” Damian looks up from the crumpled up shopping list that Jason had stuffed in his pocket earlier, and sneers with disgust.

“It’s good to know you care, Babybat,” Jason replies as he looks at the choices of deodorant on the shelf.

“-Tt-” Any and all refusal for that petname had died a long time ago once Damian realized that it was doing nothing to perturb Jason. Anything he stated he didn’t like, the man did it anyway. Besides, it sort of stuck.

“And he actually agrees. It’s okay, hun, I’d worry if you weren’t under Alfred’s care.”

Finally going with a brand, Jason chucks the item into the cart and continues on. Out of the corner of his eye, he catches Damian crossing off the object from the list. A sudden burst of amusement and some unnamed warmth blooms within him.

Damian plucks a pack of toothbrushes from the racks and selects a box of toothpaste to place into the cart as well, making him even more disgustingly endearing for Jason.

“At least you’re not a complete idiot, most wouldn’t think to write the order according to the structure of a store.”

“If I’m an idiot, what does that make you? You know, with us fucking every week and all that.”

“Plain and simple, Todd,” Damian states. He coughs a few times as a blush paints his features a light red and peers up at Jason, “even idiots need someone to love and care for them time to time.”

And now there was really no proper way for Jason to react to that that wouldn’t make Damian scowl in embarrassment, even if he denied being embarrassed. _Al Ghuls never get embarrassed._

” Hmmm, if you had said that a little later and not when we started I would hurry us up and take you back to my apartment so I could screw you senseless, but as always your timing is impeccable.”

True to his prediction, Damian’s lips turn downwards with disapproval as heat paints his cheeks. The glare he directs at Jason was simply precious and there was definitely some heat within Jason own that traveled through his body.

“All you ever think about is sex.”

“And it’s the reason why you came to me first,” Jason answers back lightly. His amusement escalated when Damian starts to fiddle with the grocery list, folding the corner inwards, then straightening it, and then folding it backwards. After a while of being around each other in close proximity, it was only reasonable that they had picked up on each other’s habits, big and small.

Damian had a way with playing with any object that was currently in his hand or within his grasp when he got uneasy with his emotions. Mayhap it was because he was practically trained from birth with a weapon that he had now acquired this little quirk that Jason found obsessively endearing.

“But not the only reason that keeps me coming back. You realize that.” There was the unspoken questioning ‘right?’ at the end, his way of asking for any assurance from Jason.

The cart stops with a screech that Jason knows will make him annoyed later on. He reaches out, gripping Damian’s wrist -the one holding his list- and pulls him closer. Maybe it’s the way Damian’s eyelashes flutter or how he licks his lips before puckering them into a pout, but there’s no helping Jason as he unabashedly leans down and kisses him for all of that. For everything really.

It’s sweet, simple and lasts only for a few moments before they pull away, a complete opposite. It leaves Damian actually clinging to his t-shirt desperately, silently shooting questions up at Jason.

“Of course I do…” He gently pries Damian’s fists open, wincing at the crumpled up paper trapped in between his fingers, “and as much as I hate actually telling you this…I don’t just keep you around for the sex either.”

Who knew Damian was capable of sagging. He practically sank in Jason’s arms, deflating like a balloon as the air escaped.

“How about this, babybat, since you know some of the stuff I get, you can cover half of what’s on the list so that this goes along faster. And I’ll show you just how much I can love and care for you too. M’kay?” He smirks, hands sliding downwards to cup and squeeze Damian’s ass appreciatively.

It takes a full moment for Damian to recover, expressions ranging from bewilderment and happiness, and replace that not-pout with his trademark scowl.

“You’re just saying that because you hate shopping.”

“Well there’s that, but,” Jason nips at Damian’s bottom lip, grinning as he pulls away to skim his lips on the brat’s cheek and stopping near his ear to murmur, “I really don’t have the patience to wait any longer than I have to, to make love to you.” He squeezes Damian’s ass for good measurement and chuckles when the teen shivers against him.

“Fine,” Damian grumbles, pulling away with an even darker blush.

Jason watches him walk down the aisle and disappear around the corner before he sighs and rolls his eyes to himself. Honestly, it’s disgusting to feel the warmth and fluff fill him up every time he sees the kid or whenever he does something that unintentionally makes Jason want to hold him. There’s no way getting around this and all he can do is suppress his Dick-like urges.

How did one little shopping trip turn into a step up into their relationship? Damian, the little shit, never ceased to amaze Jason, but at least he was given a proper way to describe the nauseating feeling. Love.

Heh, love.

He finally realizes what he had whispered to Damian and groans at himself.

“Make love, really?” He mutters to himself as he pushes the cart up more to the shampoo, snorting as he shakes his head to himself in wonder.


End file.
